


Unexpected surprise

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is Saved, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Sam come back from a hunt and want to look for Adam, there's something … unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Unexpected surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607444) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> I don't really know what this is, but I hope someone likes anyway.  
> If you find mistakes please tell me, so I can correct them :)  
> Enjoy!

“Adam?” Dean called out, when he and his brother came back from the hunt they went on a week ago. When there was no answer, he furrowed his bow. It wasn't even 6pm, and also they had saved the boy only about a few months ago, and Adam had to fight nightmares every time he closed his eyes, so Adam definitely couldn't sleep right now. Like, there was no chance for him to sleep right now!  
A little worried he looked towards Sam, and together they went to Adam's room. After Dean opened the door, he stopped.

“Wow, this is … this is actually … pretty cute,” Dean finally said. He stared at the two bodies that were cuddled up against each other in bed before he cleared his throat. “I … well, I didn't expect that. And … where the hell did he got Samandriel from?!”  
Sam just shook his head and shrugged. “I have no idea. I didn't even-” He stopped when Samandriel opened his eyes and looked at them.  
“Don't you think you should leave us alone?” he hissed, and Dean even took a step back, because he hadn't expected this angel **hissing** at him. “He's finally sleeping, so why would you take the risk to wake him?!”  
Dean looked at Sam in confusion and then back to Samandriel. “Yeah, that … might be a good idea.” He nodded, and then turned around before he and Sam left Adam and the angel in the room, and went away. Both of them with a bright smile growing on their faces.


End file.
